


𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙣

by yudeobi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudeobi/pseuds/yudeobi
Summary: bangchan works late into the night. felix just wants someone to play games with.
Kudos: 14





	𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙣

a knock at his door wakes chan from his late night nap in his studio. “yeah?” he calls, rubbing his eye and stretching his arms. the door opens carefully and felix steps in. chan smiles and greets the freckled sweetheart. “hi, hyung.” felix replies with a smile. “what’s up?” chan asks, twisting in his seat to get a clear look at felix. the boy sits on the couch closest to the door and curls up. “i want to play but no one wants to play with me. they’re all too tired,” he pouts.

“it’s kinda late so i’d assume they’re tired,” chan chuckles. felix looks at his hands resting in his lap and picks at the nail polish on his thumb. “i know, but i’m not tired.” chan rolls his way over to felix and strokes the boy’s hair softly, reminding him that the hour is too late to play any games. “you should go get ready for bed. we have an early photo shoot and we need you to be awake,” chan smiles. felix nods sadly, rising from the couch and leaves chan in the studio.

he goes back to the song he was working on until his door is knocked on again. “it’s open,” he calls, a bit upset. felix enters, pajamas on. “felix,” chan sighs. “i said to get ready for bed.” felix smiles and replies he is. “i meant to go to bed, as in sleep so you won’t be tired tomorrow.”

felix shakes his head slowly and goes to sit on the couch furthest from the door. he curls up and rests his head on the arm of the couch. “felix. you can’t sleep there,” chan says. the boy stands and goes to the other couch. “can i sleep here?” he asks. chan shakes his head and says he needs to go sleep in his own bed. felix disagrees and rests on the couch he’d originally curled in. “felix,” chan says, growingly upset. felix pretends to snore and ignores chan.

he can’t do anything to change the freckled boy’s mind, so he decides to make an offer. “felix,” chan asks. he looks up and listens. “come here,” he says softly. “you can sit in my lap until i’m done working. and then we’ll go to bed. okay?” quickly, felix shoots up and fixes himself on chan’s lap. chan pulls him close and twists around to face his computer to continue the song.

minutes pass and felix is fast asleep in chan’s arms. an hour goes by and chan’s eyes grow heavy. he sniffles his tiredness and tries to stay up a bit longer to finish. though, he fails and sleeps only minutes after. chan only wakes up when felix begins shaking intensely. “felix?” chan grows worried. he strokes the boy’s head and back, shushing him sweetly. felix suddenly wakes after jolting, panting from the dream. chan takes felix’s face in his hands and looks at him. “hey, are you okay? what’s wrong?” he asks.

felix tries to gain his composure but to no avail and begins tearing up. chan takes him in a hug and strokes his head. sniffles fill the room as chan does his best to calm felix down. he continues to hug him close and stroke his head. chan plants a kiss on felix’s head and whispers sweetly, “it’s okay. i got you. okay?” felix simply nods and sniffles.

after a few strokes and sweet whispers, chan gets felix back to sleep. he checks the time on his phone and sees it’s already half passed two and decides to head to bed. chan fixes the sleeping boy to hold on and wraps his arms around felix to keep him from slipping. he stands, turns the lights off, and walks out to their dorm’s floor, three flights above. once he reaches the door, he’s greeted by minho who sits at the table with a mug.

“what’re you drinking?” chan asks.

“milk,” minho replies softly.

“can’t sleep?”

minho nods, taking a long sip, then asking where he and felix were. “i was working and felix came in. he didn’t want to go to bed so i let him sleep in the studio.” minho nods and motions for the one holding the sleeping boy to go to his room. chan bows lightly and whispers for minho to go to bed soon as they have a photo shoot early in the morning. minho nods and they leave each other.

when chan gets to felix’s room, jisung wakes up. “go to sleep. i’m just putting felix to bed.” and with that, jisung goes falls back asleep. chan tucks him in and pets his hair, leaving him to sleep soundly. he goes to his own room, finally, and plops himself in bed. he sighs and within seconds of hitting the sack, he’s knocked out.

৲

chan wakes up to the sound of kitchenry clinking and the smell of eggs cooking. he sits up and realizes he’s still in the same clothes from the night before, changing into his pajamas to not gain upset questions from everyone that’d he’d stayed up too long again. upon entering the kitchen, he’s met with jisung and hyunjin setting the table, minho cooking, and jeongin striding in with an extreme bed head. “morning,” seungmin smiles, coming from the shower. chan smiles and pats the boy’s head before heading to the bathroom.

once he’s changed and prepped to go for their photo shoot in two hours, he goes to join everyone in the kitchen for breakfast. felix comes out from his room last and scratches his head. “what time is it?” he asks. changbin answers that he has two hours before he needs to look presentable and felix goes to get ready slowly.

breakfast’s eaten, the kitchen’s cleaned, and everyone goes to meet their manager at the lobby an hour before the shoot. as they’re on their way, chan walks behind and counts to be sure no one’s missing, which no one is. they see their manager and quickly head to the shooting site.

as each member gets their pictures taken and they all play about until their turns and until they head back, chan sits back. he looks at each of them carefully and can’t help but smile. a flash goes off beside him and he turns, seeing hyunjin with a camera to his eye. “what’re you doing?” he asks. hyunjin brings down the camera to his belly. “taking your picture. you looked really happy.” chan looks down at the floor and smiles. of course he looks happy, because he is happy. he’s looking at the reasons he loses sleep, the reasons he enjoys himself, the reasons he’s still breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴  
> 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 ( 𝘢𝘬𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 )  
> 𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!  
> 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ♡


End file.
